


Prematurely Devoted

by BurnedVamp



Series: Promised [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Big Brother!Mokuba, M/M, Shounen ai, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedVamp/pseuds/BurnedVamp
Summary: Mokuba gets a call to Seto's school and can only watch the drama unfold between Seto and Joey, his apparently "special" friend.





	Prematurely Devoted

Seto was a good kid so Mokuba was completely confused as to why he was being pulled into his younger brother's school at the request of the Principal. No details were given other that it was a serious issue and he was to come at once. Luckily they spoke to his school so he could be excused to attend this meeting.

Whatever the hell it was.

He entered the office without waiting to be shown back. While seeing the teacher wasn't exactly a surprise, seeing Joey (his friend) and another blonde adult was. Seto was smirking in self satisfaction, Joey was pouting and trying to ignore Seto, the other adult was face palming, and the school officials were frowning.

Ho boy.

As soon as Joey laid eyes on him, he stood with a stomp and a yell. "Mokuba! Tell Seto he can't always get his way."

And of course the brunette wasn't going to sit for this. "I can too and I just proved it!" He was clearly irritated by the blonde's statement.

"You can NOT! That's why we're in trouble!"

"Not my problem. And just because I shouldn't doesn't mean I DIDN'T and it's your fault anyway!!

"MY fault! You were being mean and you hurt that poor kid's feelings! He just probably wanted a friend!"

"Boys," the Authority figure tried...

"Well he can find another friend and it's not going to be you!"

"You can't do this! You're being mean and you need to apologize!"

"I did nothing wrong. It's not my problem he's scared."

"Because you looked at him mean!"

"I look at you mean and you're not scared."

Clearly no one else was inclined to stop them. No one had explained anything but it didn't appear they were going to need too. Fascinating really.

"Well you can't scare people that want to be friends!"

"I can do anything I want! And because I'm bigger and smarter and richer YOU have to do what I want and I don't want you to be friends with him!"

"I DO NOT!"

"YES, YOU DO!"

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO KISS ME ANYMORE!"

Ho whoa! Mokuba glanced at the teacher. She nodded.

"Uh, Seto...." he tried. He really did. But then Seto grabbed the blonde's ears and pulled him in for a closed mouth kiss. Joey turned red but didn't shove him away.

Seto let go. "There! That's two kisses and now you have to marry me!"

"No! I'm only going to marry you because I want to not because you want me too!"

"Holy fuh..." the silent adult blonde moaned.

"You'll do what I say! And that means no friends with that brat and you have to marry me!"

"Mokuba! Tell him he can't have what he wants!"

"Seto, you can't marry Joey."

"Yes I can!"

"No. You're only 10."

Seto sulked and glared at the grinning blonde.

"Fine. We'll get married when we're 12."

"No, Seto."

"Thirteen?"

"Try 27."

"What!"

"That's too long!" Joey exclaimed. At which the other man started sobbing.

At this point everyone other than Mokuba had given up. And he felt a little bad about playing up to Seto's ignorance of social situations but now he's got Joey to worry about as well.

"All right. Seto. You need to apologize to this other kid-"

"NO."

"Then I won't help you marry Joey."

Joey punched the brunette. "FINE."

"I'm not done. You apologize for scaring him and apologize to your class and teacher for the disruption. No more kissing." Seto was getting redder and redder. Now for the clincher. "Do that, and I'll take you shopping to pick out something special for Joey."

He instantly cooled. "What??" both boys asked.

"You can pick him out a promise ring and ask him to be your fiance in the future. But you have to ask nicely."

"Why? He's going to be anyway."

"Stupid Seto!"

"Seto. You ask him. After you pick out a ring."

Both boys were pleased with this outcome and left with the teacher back to class.

"Mr. Wheeler? Are you all right." The blonde adult took several deep breaths and nodded.

Mokuba wasn't so sure and after about a minute Joey's dad cracked. "I just know he's going to find a way to end up pregnant."


End file.
